Breaking dawn: The Jacob and Bella alternate tale
by H2Ojustaddwatertales
Summary: Jacob can't face Bella's wedding, even though he doesn't want to hurt her. Expressing his feelings on a note which he discards, he runs away to the forest. What happens when Bella reads the note? Is it possible she can change to love Jacob?
1. Note

_Jacob and Bella _

_Jacob's POV_

I sat alone by the boarder of the woods and civilisation.

I would've been at the ceremony, I wanted to be, but not as a guest of honour (although that is pretty awesome) but as…

It pained to think about it, although I wasn't that much away from the church.

Achingly, I could peer round a tree and set an eye or two on the prestigious building.

I looked down at the gravel unblinkingly, kicking a stone half-heartedly with the edge of my trainer.

Bella would've been disappointed that I didn't' come but I was in fear of hitting out on 'Edward Cullen'.

I thought of his oh-so-perfect vampire features and abilities.

Abilities to kill…

I ran my hands roughly down my cheeks as I attempted, weakly, to kick myself into shape.

I couldn't change anything now and Bella had no way of changing her mind after the…'deed' was done.

She'd be one of them.

On the other side of the damned treaty, against me…

_Come on Jacob, be a man!_ I thought aggressively as the emotions I felt tried to flood me in sorrow and all that cheesy stuff.

Seriously…

But, it was agonising, knowing that the girl I loved, had chosen another who, literally, was going to sort of kill her.

That's immortality for you.

The sun was trying to bleed through the clouds, myself having wished it enough to expose Edward as the vampire, diamond kin he was.

Stupid bloodsucker.

But, my mind flew back to Bella and how sad she'd be if either of us harmed one another.

Even though I desperately wanted too, and not just because of the treaty.

Feeling around in my pocket as I mentally tortured myself, unwillingly, with Edward's sickly perfect image, I miraculously discovered a scrap bit of paper.

Staring at it's creased white surface for a few studying moments, I thought it best to note down my feelings instead of choking myself with them.

I fished a biro from my denim shorts and began to scrawl in curved handwriting:

Dearest Bella,

Thinking of you on your wedding day! Huh…

All I can say is, I hope you're happy and that's all I wish you be, other than the impossible title of being mine.

Every night I'll think of you, when I see the moon and the jewel encrusted sky.

I love you honey and sorry I couldn't deliver all Edward seems to have done.

I guess I wasn't the right guy and… I'll deal with it in time.

For now, goodbye.

Because now I'm letting you go and you know why.

x x Jacob

I glared down at my own words, eyes stinging, cheeks colouring, muscles contracting with tension, my whole body thriving with all the emotions of heartbreak.

I unconditionally crumpled up the note, hot as the heated blood aided my fists in anger.

The note fell to the pathway, I wasn't sure where and didn't care.

I didn't mean anything anymore.

I never meant anything, it never had.

It hadn't meant as much as 'pretty boy'!

Edward's mocking, crooked smirk pasted itself upon my conscience and sent me into a depressed fury.

My body writhed as hair and canine like features began to form, my pain fuelling the transformation.

My paws dusted over the pathetic, disintegrating foot path as I pounded away into the forest, darting through and bulbous thickets, tearing at my body.

My animal eyes fizzed as a single tear picked it's way down.

I visualised the bell, the sign of Bella's new life as an immortal.

Without me…

I let a long winded, pitiful howl into the purple sky, the echo of it carried away with the easy, twilight breeze.

_Bella's POV_

I was more than excitable as I listened to the chatter of the guests in the booths of the decorative hall.

It was only bare minutes before 'd be with Edward forever.

He'd have no reason or lame excuse to lay off the deal and I was anticipating the moment.

My heart pounded, animatedly.

Yes, the transformation was most definitely going to be painful, but it would be worth every stab.

Just to be with Edward, feel him, see him…forever.

I hadn't noticed that Jake wasn't in the booths, smiling warmly and sheepishly as he did.

In fact, I was utterly gutted when I finally noticed his absence.

And had no idea why.

Charlie was in the audience, looking on with the faintest of a tear in his eye.

He was proud.

Part of me, deep down inside, wished that Renee was here (on time) but how would I would explain Edward, in all his glory.

I'd be tongue-tied for explanations.

Looking on, my hand twitching over toe Edward's lovingly, I saw the vicar organising the rest of the components needed to complete the ceremony.

I brushed Edward's cold skin and he smiled in the crooked grin I adored.

Lucky Edward couldn't read my mind or he'd see how ecstatic I really was to almost be a part of the Cullen family!

I suddenly felt a light breeze bite against the exposed skin of my neck.

It was harsh but had a strange meaning to it.

Edward gave me a sceptic side glance, analysing my expression.

I seemed to have been staring into space with an absent look on my face.

Abruptly, an obscure paper article, of some kind, rode in on the breeze and nudged my ankle.

I froze for a moment.

Whilst no one was hopefully looking, I reached down and grasped the screwed up thing.

I lifted it to my gaze and unfolded the paper note.

I held it between my fingers and read.

A sudden frown formed on my face and sorrow befell my body.

My whole body seemed to dissolve to jelly almost.

Edward tried to look at my note but I swiped it out of view.

"Sorry I'm late!"

I barely heard Renee as I re-read the paper over and over.

Alice peered at me, concerned.

I couldn't.

I just couldn't do this.

My head ached and I found my other senses blanking.

I'd made my choice but…

I hesitated, weighing the consequences.

I dropped the note, it rolled and I fled through the church doors.


	2. The runaway bride

Running in an ankle length, silken, bejewelled wedding dress was not the easiest of all operations.

I had discarded the headdress to aid my sprint, and, knowing me, tripped over and fell face first a record number of times.

When I reached the forest opening, I was wheezing uncontrollably.

It was reaching darkness as I stared up at the towering trunks of pine trees, glaring down at me as if to say 'do-not-enter'.

I ignored it's authority.

In the desperate rush to search out Jacob, I managed to reach the very heart of the forest.

Although, that was an irregular judgement because the woods seemed to span out forever.

Moonlight was starting to shine down in slim shafts, illuminating the paths and lining the bracken with silver.

I stared around, my eyes searching through the dark.

"Jacob!?" I shouted, only to hear the sound bounce into the canopy of the forest.

My heart writhed.

"Jake!" I screamed, throat aching as I tried to caste my voice further through the trees.

No answer and I began to panic.

Where could Jacob have gone, had he?…I tried not to focus on the worst.

"Jacob!" I screeched desperately into the night.

No-one's POV

Deep in the depths, fur lined with silvery wisps of moonlight, a lonely wolf lay under the thick canopy of the forest.

His paws crossed under his chin, the wolf shed only a single droplet of a tear as he thought about his lost love.

"Jacob?" A distorted, feminine voice called urgently.

Jacob's furry ears pricked up instantly.

His brown eyes brightened as if someone had lit a bright beacon inside his iris.


	3. Jacob

Bella's POV

I scrambled through the thickets that scratched my legs and tore at the rim of my trailing white dress.

I dove through the bracken and dodged the thick trunks of the oaks and ancient pines.

Suddenly, gasping for breath, I reached a clearing where the dust glowed in the aura of the intense moonlight.

The feature, above all, that stood out, was a lowly wolf, his ears mildly raised as he sensed my approach.

"Jake?" I whispered, as the wolf's eyes met mine.

They sparkled at me in restrained happiness.

A dim moonlight beam shone down on him like a spotlight, as if this meeting was meant to be.

As I edged closer, I could read his expression through his eyes.

It was if he was saying, through his animal eyes, that he hadn't wanted me to see him like this.

Tough.

I ran up and knelt down, at eye level with Jacob's large, furry form.

He looked at me with weepy eyes and a glimmer of surprise.

"I read your note.." I mumbled, not exactly sure how to handle the situation without breaking down.

Of course Jacob couldn't talk in this form.

But, his chocolate eyes explained his feelings clearly enough.

He looked guilty, as if he was ashamed for messing up my day.

"You were best man, why didn't you show?" I asked tenderly.

If he were his russet skinned, dark haired human form, he would raise his thick eyebrows at me.

I got it.

Duh.

"Jacob, I'm sorry but you know how hard it is.." I attempted, feeling my windpipe unusually contract to choke me.

Jacob eyed me secretly and snorted silently.

I leant my hand over his ears and stroked the fur on his head, gently.

I couldn't believe I was stroking my best friend's fuzzy head.

His eyes narrowed in faint pleasure.

He didn't move his head from his crossed paws once.

I tried to think of something.

It was terrible seeing Jacob looking so vulnerable.

"I'm not so sure now…" I said quietly to myself.

That was an understatement.

I was completely perplexed.

And not just because I was taking pity on Jacob, that wasn't fair.

Jacob tried to hide the fact he'd overheard.

Damn his super-hearing.

Then I thought of how impossible it had been to be apart from Edward, even for a minute and my decision became apparent.

I could no longer possibly stick with what I'd chosen a few months ago.

I was being ripped in two again, but one side was heavily weighted.

I could feel Jacob's warm eyes on my slideshow of expressions face and the vote continued swaying.

Could I make the choice again, quickly?

My heart was beating fast, too fast for me to concentrate with the blood pulsing in my ear.

It was like a soccer ball flying at incredible speed to the goal- me being changed into a vampire- and then swerving at the last centimetre.

I felt horribly compelled to ditch the forest and flee to Edward but I couldn't and I didn't want to.

I shifted on the forest floor, noticing minor grass and leaf stains appearing on the fabric of my dress.

I lifted my head to examine the few perfect stars I could see visible through the forest roof.

It was the perfect hideaway.

Probably why Jacob was drawn here.

"Jake…I…" I began, uncertain of my dialogue and tone.

I took a breath, Edward's face piercing my thoughts.

"Jake, cant you come back?" I pleaded.

He did a faint shake of his shaggy head.

Stupid question.

And I obviously wasn't in time for the wedding now.

I didn't even know if I wanted it to happen.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" I finally asked.

Jacob watched me intensely, pain seeming to smoulder his eyes.

No, Jake I don't mean that!

"No, I'm not going to leave you!" I assured.

Jacob relaxed a little.

"The bad news is…" I choked halfway through. "I don't know who I'm going to chose"

Jacob lowered his eyes, jumping to the conclusion that he had no hope.

He was wrong.

"But the good news!" I interrupted his unnecessary sorrow. "Is that I think…" -my head throbbed- "The majority is swaying"Jacob's head lifted rapidly and his eyes were glimmering with hope.

"I make no promises, you know me"

I caste my mind back to all the situations me and Edward had endured because of our hazardous relationship and Jacob always being there to look after me…

But, then Edward had saved me from James and Jacob had saved me from Laurent…

They both had saved me from Victoria..

But, Jacob had controlled the wound that Edward cut after he left…

But…

The conflicting thoughts and memories were endless.

I gazed at Jacob's furry self whilst he watched a deer dart behind a tree.

I kept telling my self to follow my heart as I looked at Jacob.

I was edging nearer and nearer to the final decision.

The FINAL decision.

This one would be the last and if I chose Edward then there would be no change.

This one I would stick with.

I focused.

I could be with Edward forever, the Vampire I'd fallen for those few years ago, or months.

I couldn't really recall with this much concentration poured into one thing.

My whole existence had revolved around him -and vice versa- and his presence enriched my life.

But, now I was magnetically drawn to Jacob, that single note seeming to have broke through to me like a dagger through a marshmallow.

My Edward and Jacob favouring sides were slaying me mentally.

It finally clicked, something pulled at my heart as I touched Jacob's fur.

I had almost made my decision.

It was killing me, ripping me open…but I contained it.

I hoped.

"Jake, follow me" I smiled, trying to look cheerier than what my conflicting sides were doing to my expression.

Jacob followed me and I winced.


End file.
